As is well known to those versed in the art, prior variable attenuators have not been entirely satisfactory, being free of distortion only through limited frequency range so that attenuation and standing wave ratio (VSWR) varies as some function of frequency outside of a limited frequency range. In addition, prior variable attenuators have been relatively complex and expensive in construction, and unduly subject to malfunction under actual conditions of use.